


Just a Little Bit

by UpRising



Category: German Mythology
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 06.10.2015Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht #3Eine Kurzgeschichte über Nikolaus und den Krampus.





	

Aufgetragene Wörter: Malen, Ball, Busch, Gang, Schnitzel  
Für Kai

 

T’was the night before christmas…  
...oder auch irgendwie, eher weniger. Nikolaus hatte genug davon ständig mit dem Weihnachtsmann verwechselt zu werden, immerhin waren sie zwei komplett unterschiedliche Personen! Aber was konnte man schon von Menschen erwarten, welche alle ihre kindlichen Erwachsenen-Fantasien immer wieder weiter an ihre Kinder gaben, ohne sie darüber aufzuklären, was tatsächlich die Wahrheit war.  
  
Um sich abzulenken, hatte er sich Buntstifte geschnappt und beschloss die Konzepte für die Geschenke dieses Jahr zu malen, anstatt sie ganz technisch aufzuschreiben, in der Hoffnung, sich wenigstens etwas von seinem Konkurrenten, dem Weihnachtsmann, abzuheben.  
Unter den Geschenken dieses Jahr befanden sich kleine Dinge, wie Puppen, Spielzeugautos, ein Ball, Zündhölzer…das übliche.  
Während er so in seiner Arbeit vertieft war, bemerkte er gar nicht das immer lauter werdende Klacken, welches sonst so vertraut immer näher, den Gang entlang zu ihm ins Zimmer rang. Erst als eine vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr erklang, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen: „Du arbeitest zu viel“  
  
Empört drehte sich Nikolaus um, den Übeltäter in die Augen sehend. „Nun, irgendjemand von uns muss doch schließlich etwas tun, nicht wahr? Kinder zu beschenken ist keine einfache Angelegenheit“  
Ein dunkles, kehliges Lachen war vom Krampus zu hören, welcher seinen Kollegen danach mit leuchtenden Augen kurz musterte. „Hmm, du denkst wohl, dass es mir keinerlei Mühe bereitet Kinder hinter den nächsten Busch zu zerren und ihnen dort ihre nackten Ärsche zu entblößen, damit ich ihnen das Böse aus dem Leib schlagen kann, nicht wahr?“  
  
Bei dem Gedanken alleine musste Nikolaus leicht erröten, was den Krampus zufrieden grinsen ließ. „Ich schlage dir etwas vor, Niki~ Du machst eine kurze Pause und ich lade dich auf etwas zum Essen ein. Was hältst du von österreichisch? Schnitzel?“  
Wie konnte Nikolaus dazu nur nein sagen? Er liebte reichhaltiges Essen und wenn er auch noch in so guter Gesellschaft war…  
Seufzend legte er also seine Buntstifte auf die Seite und erhob sich langsam von seinem gepolsterten Sessel. „Fein. Aber wirklich nur eine kurze Pause!“ „Du wirst es nicht bereuen…“


End file.
